starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Han Solo
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Leia Organa | kinderen = Ben Solo | sterfte = 34 ABY, Starkiller Base | titel = General | bijnaam = | species = Mens (Corellian) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DL-44 Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Millennium Falcon Eravana | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance Resistance | era = }} 250px|thumb|Qi'ra & Han op Corellia Han Solo was een berucht smokkelaar en een uitmuntend piloot van Corellia die faam verwierf met zijn schip de Millennium Falcon en zijn co-piloot Chewbacca. In 0 BBY raakte Solo betrokken in de Galactic Civil War en bij de Rebel Alliance waar hij uitgroeide tot één van de Heroes of Yavin. Han Solo was de vader van Ben Solo, beter bekend als Kylo Ren. Han probeerde zijn zoon terug te halen van de Dark Side, maar Kylo werd gemanipuleerd door Snoke en door Darth Sidious. Om proberen aan de kracht van de Light Side te ontsnappen, doodde Kylo zijn vader op Starkiller Base. Later had Kylo de moed om toe te geven dat hij van zijn vader hield. Ben wist dat zijn vader het hem zou vergeven en schudde de Dark Side van zich af. Biografie Jeugd op Corellia Han werd in 32 BBY geboren op Corellia. Zijn vader werkte als arbeider bij Corellian Engineering Corporation, waardoor Han op jonge leeftijd in contact kwam met de schepen van CEC. Rond 24 BBY raakte Han betrokken bij de misdaadorganisatie de White Worms onder leiding van Lady Proxima na de dood van zijn vader. Hierdoor leerde Han de knepen van het vak in de straten van Corellia. Maar Hans grote droom was om een piloot te worden en vanop zijn planeet te vertrekken. Han leerde Qi'ra kennen, een andere scrumrat van de White Worms. Geleidelijk groeide hun relatie en in 13 BBY dacht Han om samen met Qi'ra te kunnen ontsnappen. Hij was geslaagd om een staaltje Coaxium te stelen en daarmee zouden ze makkelijk van Corellia kunnen ontsnappen. Han kon ontkomen aan Proxima en ontsnapte met Qi'ra in een gestolen M-68 Landspeeder. Moloch en andere White Worms zetten onmiddellijk de achtervolging in. Han kon Moloch tijdelijk afschudden, maar in Coronet Spaceport liep un plan fout. CorSec Security Officer Falthina Sharest leek hun Coaxium te aanvaarden als omkoping, maar net op dat moment werd Qi'ra gegrepen door Moloch en zijn handlangers. Han kon net alvorens ze van elkaar werden gescheiden zijn 'lucky dice' aan Qi'ra geven. Han ontsnapte, maar werd opgespoord in de spaceport. Ten einde raad sloot Han zich aan bij het Empire om van Corellia te kunnen geraken. Recruitment Officer Drawd Munbrin gaf Han de familienaam 'Solo' omdat Han had gezegd dat hij alleen was en geen familie meer had. Het eerste avontuur Bij het Empire & Chewbacca Han trok naar de Carida Academy om een piloot te worden. Daarna zou hij terugkeren op Qi'ra te redden. Maar Han werd uit de academie gegooid omdat hij niet gehoorzaamde en te eigenzinnig was. In 10 BBY trok hij ten strijd als Corporal op Mimban bij het 224th Imperial Armored Division. Ten midden van het strijdtoneel ontmoette hij Tobias Beckett, Val en Rio Durant, bandieten die een Y-45 Armored Transport Hauler wilden stelen. Beckett verraadde Han als een deserteur en Han werd in een cel gegooid met 'het beest'. Dat beest bleek een verwilderde Wookiee te zijn. Maar Han had een idee en kon met zijn beperkte Shyriwook woordenschat samenspannen met de Wookiee en ontsnappen. Beckett hield wel van Hans doorzettingsvermogen en haalde hem en Chewie aan bood. Vandor-1 De Wookiee die samen met Han was ontsnapt, heette Chewbacca en samen met zijn nieuwe vriend volgde Han Beckett en zijn crew naar Vandor-1. Daar wilde hij een kostbare lading coaxium stelen van het Empire. Beckett gaf Han een DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol als wapen. De missie liep echter slecht af. Val en Rio sneuvelden en de groep van Enfys Nest zorgde ervoor dat de wagon met coaxium niet kon worden gestolen. Han kwam te weten dat Beckett niet voor zichzelf werkte, maar voor Dryden Vos van Crimson Dawn. Han wilde echter Beckett niet achterlaten en nam zijn verantwoordelijkheid op. Beckett waarschuwde hem dat hij daarna nooit meer uit dit leven zou kunnen ontsnappen. Aan boord van de First Light ontmoette Han echter Qi'ra die ook was ontsnapt vanop Corellia en nu werkte als lieutenant van Dryden Vos. Vos was niet opgezet met de mislukte missie, maar Han stelde impulsief iets anders voor, namelijk om ruw coaxium te stelen en het pas daarna te laten verwerken. De diefstal kon plaatsvinden op Kessel en Chewie wist dat er op Savareen een raffinaderij was. Maar om de missie te laten slagen, had men een snel schip nodig ... Lando Calrissian thumb|250px|De jonge Lando Calrissian op Vandor-1 In de Lodge introduceerde Qi'ra Han aan Lando Calrissian, een flamboyante gokker en smokkelaar. Lando was eigenaar van de Millennium Falcon, een YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter. Samen met zijn copiloot L3-37 ging Lando akkoord om deel te nemen aan de missie. Eerst verloor Han echter een spel Sabacc waarin hij had gebluft over het feit dat hij een VCX-100 Light Freighter bezat. Maar Lando speelde vals en dat had Han blijkbaar opgemerkt ... De befaamde Kessel Run Op Kessel slaagde de groep erin om het coaxium te stelen, maar toch verliep lang niet alles naar wens. L3-37 werd vernietigd en toen hij haar wilde redden, werd Lando geraakt in zijn schouder. Hierdoor moest Han plaatsnemen als piloot van de Falcon, het moment waarvan hij altijd al had gedroomd. Toen bleek dat Chewbacca een veel betere copiloot was dan Qi'ra, nam hij voor het eerst plaats naar Han in de Falcon. Het Empire had de revolutie op Kessel gemerkt en achtervolgde de Falcon. Hierdoor koos Han ervoor om af te wijken van de normale route en om in de Akkadese Maelstrom te vliegen. Daar werden ze aangevallen door een gigantische Summa-verminoth en aangezogen door de Maw. Dankzij de hulp van L3's navigatiesysteem en een druppeltje coaxium, kon de Falcon net op tijd ontsnappen. Maar tijdens de korte periode dat Han piloot was geweest, had hij het fantastische schip van Lando verbouwd tot een vliegende schroothoop. De escape pod was afgevuurd, een van de cannons was vernietigd, de rectenna was afgetrokken, het landingsgestel was beschadigd en de beplating was grotendeels losgekomen. Maar hij had wel de Kessel Run in minder dan twaalf parsecs afgelegd Op Savareen thumb|right|250px|De jonge Han op Savareen Eens aangekomen op Savareen vertrok een boze Lando met de Falcon. Dat was een slecht moment, want Han, Beckett, Qi'ra en Chewbacca werden omringd door Enfys Nest en haar crew. Zij wilden het coaxium stelen. Han zei dat er in de Falcon huurlingen verborgen zaten, maar toen de Falcon vertrok, wist Han meteen dat zijn bluf serieus had gefaald. Maar Enfys Nest bleek geen gangster te zijn, maar een jonge leidster van een opstand tegen de misdaadkartels. Crimson Dawn had eerder de Savarians zwaar bestraft voor een opstand en Enfys wilde het daarom voor het volk opnemen. Han bedacht een plan, maar Beckett verliet de groep, op zoek naar rust op zijn thuisplaneet Glee Anselm. Han trok met zogenaamd vals coaxium naar Dryden omdat hij wist dat Beckett hem ging verraden. Dat gebeurde en Beckett verscheen als handlanger van Dryden. Dryden had zijn Hylobon wachters naar de raffinaderij gestuurd om het echte coaxium op te halen, maar Han was te slim geweest. Enfys Nest en haar groep had hun maskers afgenomen en konden de Crimson Dawn soldaten overmeesteren. Het echte coaxium was door Han naar Dryden gebracht. Beckett beval aan Chewbacca om het coaxium mee te nemen. Hij liet Dryden, Han en Qi'ra het zelf uitvechten. Qi'ra leek de kant van Dryden te kiezen, maar op het moment dat ze Han moest doden, vocht ze met Dryden en kon ze haar baas doden. Qi'ra zei tegen Han dat ze dra zou volgen met het coaxium, maar dat ze eerst at edelstenen zou verzamelen om samen met hem een schip te kopen. Maar Qi'ra koos voor zichzelf en voor de zekerheid als nieuwe baas van Crimson Dawn. Han confronteerde Beckett met zijn verraad. Op het moment dat Beckett Han een laatste les zou leren, schoot Han Beckett neer. Hans mentor zei dat hij de juiste beslissing had genomen, want dat hij inderdaad van plan was om Han te doden. Beckett had hem al gewaarschuwd voor Qi'ra en Han zag het schip vertrekken vanop Savareen. Millennium Falcon 250px|thumb|Han en Chewie in de Millennium Falcon Vervolgens trok Han naar een tropische planeet waar hij Lando opnieuw ontmoette. Bij een omhelzing, slaagde Han erin om Lando's Green Sylop te stelen uit zijn mouw, waardoor hij uiteindelijk het spel Sabacc won waarin Lando de Millennium Falcon had ingezet. Han en Chewie waren voor het eerst vrij in hun leven en kozen ervoor om een tip van Beckett op te volgen. Op Tatooine was er een succesvolle gangster die naar een team zocht om een missie te voltooien ... More than Money (0 BBY) Cantina Encounter Han en Chewie werkten als smokkelaars voor Jabba the Hutt. Tijdens een van hun vluchten voor Jabba, was Han genoodzaakt om de vracht Spice te droppen alvorens Imperials aan boord van de Falcon een kijkje kwamen nemen. Jabba was hier niet mee opgezet en loofde een premie uit aan wie Solo kon vangen. Zo belandde Han Solo in Chalmun's Cantina in 0 BBY toen Chewbacca kwam aandraven met een oudere man die naar Alderaan wou reizen. Han bekeek dit als een interessante opdracht en stak meteen van wal met wat van zijn exploten en die van de Falcon op te sommen. Samen met een jongen en twee droids moest de oude man een belangrijke missie vervullen want Han kreeg maar liefst 17.000 credits als ze op Alderaan zouden geland zijn. Jabba wist echter dat Solo op Tatooine verbleef en had zijn Bounty Hunters op de hoogte gebracht van Hans schulden. Greedo confronteerde Han in de Cantina, maar bekocht dit met zijn leven. Net vooraleer Han wou vertrekken, wachtte Jabba hem dan maar zelf op in Docking Bay 94 in het gezelschap van Boba Fett. Solo beloofde Jabba te betalen nadat hij de missie naar Alderaan had volbracht en Jabba had alle vertrouwen dat zijn ex-werknemer dit effectief zou doen. thumb|200px|Han in de Cantina Tijdens de reis ontdekte Solo dat de passagiers niet zomaar doorsnee bewoners waren van het universum. De oude man sprak over de Force en de jongen genaamd Luke oefende met een Lightsaber. Solo prefereerde liever zijn DL-44 en moest niets weten van gekke religies en ouderwetse wapens. Solo geloofde niet in de Force. Als kind had hij de Clone Wars wel meegemaakt, maar aangezien de beperkte inmenging van Corellia was Solo mogelijk afgeschermd geweest van de strijd tussen de Jedi en de CIS. Solo was ook gewoon om voor zichzelf te zorgen en had geen vertrouwen in een mystiek energieveld. Wanneer ze Alderaan bereikten kwam de Millennium Falcon terecht in een asteroïdenveld dat niet was aangeduid op de kaarten. Han wist dat er iets gebeurd was maar wou niet geloven dat Alderaan was opgeblazen. Toen de gigantische Death Star I voor hen opdook, moest Solo Ben Kenobi gelijk geven. Iedereen verstopte zich voor de inspectie van de Stormtroopers in de smokkelruimtes van de Falcon. Verkleed in TK-422, een Stormtrooper, was Han van plan om te wachten totdat Ben Kenobi de Tractor Beam had uitgeschakeld zodat ze konden ontsnappen. Dat was echter buiten Leia Organa gerekend, de oorzaak van Luke en Kenobi’s missie naar Alderaan. De Princess ging geëxecuteerd worden en alhoewel Solo niets voor een heldendaad voelde, was het Luke’s belofte van rijkdom dat hij toch besloot om Leia gaan te redden. Redding van Leia 250px|thumb|Han Solo in de Falcon De ontmoeting met de Princess verliep stormachtig en de twee konden het niet laten om elkaar verwijten naar het hoofd te gooien. Gelukkig kon de groep ontsnappen aan de Trash Compactor en op de terugweg naar de Falcon leidde Solo de aandacht af door achter een groep Stormtroopers aan te gaan. Solo en Chewbacca arriveerden uiteindelijk ook aan de Falcon waar Han Kenobi zag vechten met een duister figuur. Kenobi sneuvelde maar was er toch maar in geslaagd om effectief de Tractor Beam uit te schakelen. Na de schietkunsten van Luke en Han tegen TIE Fighters was de reddingsactie geslaagd. Leia wist echter dat ze werden getraceerd en dat de plannen van de Death Star I die ze had verborgen in R2-D2 het enige reddingsmiddel zou zijn. Solo was echter geïnteresseerd in één ding: zijn financiële beloning. Nadat Leia boos was weggelopen omwille van Hans uitlatingen sprak hij al zwanzend achter haar rug tegen zijn nieuwe maat Luke of Leia en hij ooit samen zouden kunnen zijn. Hero of Yavin thumb|250px|Han als held Alhoewel Solo nog naar de uitleg van de aanval op de Death Star I ging, was hij vastbesloten om Jabba te gaan terugbetalen met zijn credits. Luke was ontgoocheld in zijn nieuwe vriend dat hij het niet kon opbrengen om de Rebel Alliance te helpen in hun strijd tegen het Empire. Maar Chewbacca slaagde er in om Han zijn mening te doen herzien en Solo keerde terug naar de Death Star I, net op tijd om Luke te redden en hem de Death Star I te zien opblazen. Leia en Luke waren dolblij dat Han toch over een hart bleek te bezitten dat meer kon verdragen dan geld en tijdens de ceremonie werd Han Solo gedecoreerd als een held. Death Mark (0 BBY – 3 ABY) Na de Battle of Yavin zat Han met een dilemma. Ging hij zijn schulden afbetalen of bleef hij bij zijn nieuwe vrienden? Alhoewel Han probeerde om Jabba af te betalen, liep er telkens iets mis. Stilaan begon Han ook meer en meer te voelen voor Leia. Hij voelde dat zij ook gevoelens koesterde voor hem, maar dat ze die niet wilde prijsgeven. Dit zorgde vaak voor geanimeerde ruzies tussen hem en de Princess. Een riskante situatie op Ord Mantell, waar een Bounty Hunter, voor heel wat problemen zorgde, deed Han terug ernstig nadenken om Jabba te gaan betalen. Er was nu ook blijkbaar een Death Mark op zijn hoofd gezet en dat was geen lachertje. Problemen op Hoth & Cloud City (3 ABY) Laserbrain Toen de Rebel Alliance op Hoth de Echo Base had opgericht bevond Han zich nog steeds in hun gelederen. Samen met Luke was hij één van de voornaamste officers die de omgeving van de basis moesten verkennen. Solo’s besluit stond deze maal echter vast, hij ging Jabba the Hutt afbetalen. Leia was daarmee niet opgezet al meende Han dat ze hem niet wilde laten omwille van haar gevoelens voor hem. Leia reageerde echter dat ze nog sneller een Wookiee zou zoenen. De Falcon lag echter in de lappenmand en zo was Han nog steeds op Hoth toen bleek dat Luke vermist was na een verkenning. Han vond Luke bijna verkleumd van de koude en redde Luke’s leven voor de tweede maal. Opnieuw liet de Corellian zich verleiden om Leia uit de dagen, maar de Princess reageerde kalm, noemde Han een laserbrain en kuste Luke op de mond tot verbazing van Han en Chewbacca. De voormalige smokkelaars boden zich aan om een vreemd signaal na te trekken dat de Echo Base had opgevangen. Toen Han het signaal had ontdekt en de Probot vernietigde was de conclusie meteen duidelijk: het Galactic Empire had de basis ontdekt. Tijdens de evacuatie waren Han en Chewie nog steeds aan het werken aan de Falcon en hielp Han om Leia te escorteren naar haar transport. Een instorting van ijs in de catacomben van de basis zorgde er echter voor dat Leia mee met Han moest gaan met de Falcon. Solo kreeg zijn schip op het laatste nippertje aan de praat en ontsnapte van op Hoth. Never tell me the odds Meteen daarna werd de Falcon achterna gezeten door het Empire. Toen bleek dat de Hyperdrive Motivator beschadigd was en dat de Falcon koers zetten richting een Asteroid Field, moest Han zijn klasse als piloot nogmaals bewijzen. Hij vloog de Falcon doorheen de asteroïden en zag een mogelijkheid om te schuilen in een grot op een enorme asteroïde. Daar ging de crew aan het werk om de Falcon te herstellen. Nadat hun ruzies op Hoth een hoogtepunt hadden bereikt, was de tijd voor Han en Leia aangebroken om hun gevoelens voor elkaar niet langer te ontkennen. Leia verkondigde dat ze alleen van beleefde mannen hield en dat Solo een ‘scoundrel’ was maar de kus die daarop volgde was duidelijk. De romance duurde echter niet lang want toen bleek dat de Falcon in een gigantische Space Slug was geland was het hoogtijd om te vluchten. thumb|right|200px|Leia & Han Opnieuw zat het Empire de Falcon achterna en nogmaals begaf de Hyperdrive Motivator het. In een wanhopig, maar briljant manoeuvre verstopte Solo de Falcon achter de communicatietoren van de Avenger die er maar niet in slaagde om het schip op te sporen. Solo was van plan om samen met het vuil weg te vliegen dat ze traditioneel zouden storten alvorens in Hyperspace te gaan. Vanuit het Anoat System ontdekte Han dat ze zich niet zo ver van Bespin bevonden, een planeet die bereikbaar was zonder Hyperdrive en waar zijn oude vriend Lando Calrissian en Tibanna gasmijn uitbaatte. Han wist niet zeker of hij Lando nog kon vertrouwen na wat er was gebeurd, maar kon geen andere oplossing bedenken. I know ... thumb|right|200px|Han in Carbonite Lando begroette zijn oude vriend heel hartelijk en nodigde hen van harte uit op Cloud City. Boba Fett had Solo echter gevolgd en daardoor was het Empire eerder bij Lando kunnen arriveren. Han en zijn vrienden waren in een valstrik gelopen van Darth Vader die kost wat kost Luke wou vangen. Han zou worden uitgeleverd aan Boba Fett die daarna de Corellian zou uitleveren aan Jabba the Hutt. Nadat Han werd gefolterd op een Scan-Grid werd er ook nog eens beslist door Darth Vader dat Han als test zou worden ingevroren in Carbonite. Net vooraleer dat gebeurde bekende Leia dat ze van Han hield. Han antwoordde ‘I know’ en droeg Chewbacca op om Leia te beschermen tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Daarna werd de Corellian ingevroren in een zwarte plaat Carbonite. General Solo (4 ABY) Delusions of Grandeur Han werd ongeveer een jaar later wakker in Jabba’s Palace in de armen van een vreemd wezen dat Leia in vermomming was. Solo leed aan de gevolgen van te zijn ingevroren geweest, de zogenaamde Hibernation Sickness. Eén van die gevolgen was dat zijn zicht zo goed als herleid was tot nul. Jabba ontdekte echter de ontsnappingspoging en liet Han en Leia gevangennemen. Solo beloofde om Jabba driemaal zoveel te betalen, maar het baatte niet. In de cel werd Solo herenigd met zijn beste vriend Chewbacca die de plannen van Luke uitlegde. Han kon niet geloven dat Luke ondertussen was uitgegroeid tot een Jedi Knight. Niet zo lang later kon Solo dit zelf zien toen hij, Luke en Chewie zouden worden geofferd aan de Sarlacc. Luke had alles voorbereid en kon zijn vrienden bevrijden. In de Battle of Carkoon bleek dat ook Lando Calrissian was ondergedoken in Jabba’s organisatie om Han te bevrijden. Dat zijn vrienden zoveel moeite deden om hem te helpen raakte Han die altijd al gewoon was geweest om voor zichzelf te zorgen. Nu was het zijn beurt om Luke te bedanken om hem te redden. Strike Team Tijdens de grote vergadering voor de Battle of Endor werd Solo gepromoveerd tot General. Er werd aan Han voorgesteld om met een klein Team om Endor te landen en daar het Planetary Shield rond de Death Star II uit te schakelen. Solo had reeds met Major Bren Derlin een afspraak gemaakt over zijn team, maar hij zocht nog een crew voor de gestolen Shuttle. Dit zouden Chewbacca, Leia en Luke worden. Lando Calrissian zou daarentegen de aanval leiden op de Death Star II. Han gaf Lando de Falcon in bruikleen. Dit was een aantal geleden ondenkbaar geweest dat Han zijn schip aan het om het even wie had geleend. Lando besefte het belang van deze geste en beloofde om de Falcon heelhuids terug te brengen. thumb|left|250px|General Solo op Endor Op Endor raakte Leia vermist na een achtervolging met Scout Troopers. Het team werd verrast door de locale Ewoks en gevangengenomen. Dankzij Luke konden ze worden bevrijd en werd Han herenigd met Leia. De Ewoks wilden de Rebel Alliance helpen en hun verkenners zouden hen de weg tonen naar de Shield Generator. Nadat Luke de groep had verlaten infiltreerde Solo de bunker die naar de Generator leed. Het team had echter niet op een valstrik gerekend die was uitgespannen door Emperor Palpatine. De hele groep werd alweer gevangengenomen door het Empire. Hulp kwam er uit onverwachte hoek toen plotseling de Ewoks zich mengden in de strijd. De Imperials gingen achter de Ewoks aan en dit liet de bunker zo goed als onbeschermd. Terwijl Han de code probeerde te kraken, werd R2-D2 ernstig beschadigd en raakte ook Leia gekwetst. Deze maal was het Solo’s beurt om te zeggen dat hij van Leia hield waarop zij antwoordde met ‘I know ...’ Wanneer Han merkte dat Chewie een AT-ST Walker had gekaapt, wist hij dat hij gewonnen spel had. Met een list lokte hij de Imperials in de bunker naar buiten en na een spurt werd de Shield Generator opgeblazen. Nu was het aan Lando Calrissian om de klus af te maken. Familie thumb|right|200px|Han en Leia op Endor Even later merkte Han dat de Rebellen in hun opzet waren geslaagd door de explosie van de Death Star II. Han wist al langer dat Luke en Leia samen iets hadden en zei dat hij zou opstappen wanneer Luke zou terugkomen. Leia vertelde echter dat Luke haar broer was en dat was voor Solo uiteraard heuglijk nieuws. Na vele jaren alleen met Chewbacca te hebben rondgetrokken door heel het universum had Solo op het einde van de Galactic Civil War vrienden gevonden waarop hij altijd kon rekenen. Samen met hen vierde hij samen met de Rebellen en de Ewoks feest na de victorie op het Empire. Ben Solo Ben & Luke Na de Battle of Endor bleef Han zijn plichten vervullen als Generaal van de Rebel Alliance. Samen met Chewbacca hielp Han om Kashyyyk te bevrijden van het Empire. Han was zelfs in die periode een tijdje actief als racepiloot. Niet lang daarna was Leia in verwachting van Han en werd hun zoon Ben geboren. Leia wist echter dat Ben zowel de dark als de light side in zich zou hebben en uit schrik om hen te verliezen aan de duisternis, stuurde ze de jonge Ben naar Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Ben werd echter verleid naar de dark side door Snoke en werd de master van de Knights of Ren. Samen met de zes andere Knights vernietigde Kylo de academie van zijn oom waarbij de studenten werden vermoord. Luke Skywalker achtte zichzelf hiervoor verantwoordelijk en verdween naar een onbekende locatie. Nadat Ben verdween, wist Han niet langer wat hij kon doen en uit wanhoop verdween hij samen met Chewbacca. Han en Chewie namen hun oude leven weer op als tramper pilots. Om Hans problemen nog wat te vergroten werd de Falcon gestolen door Gannis Ducain en daarna door Toursant en Vanver Irving. Han en Chewie namen de Eravana als hun nieuw schip, een Baleen-class Heavy Freighter. Daarmee vervoerden Han en Chewie allerlei items uit het universum naar tal van exotische locaties. Toch zou Solo zich opnieuw in de nesten werken door 50.000 credits te lenen van de Guavian Death Gang en van Kanjiklub. We're home... 250px|thumb|We're home ... Op een dag bevond de Eravana zich boven Jakku en slaagden Han en Chewie er eindelijk in om de Falcon weer terug te stelen van Unkar Plutt die het schip had gestolen van de Irving Boys. Han ontmoette Rey, Finn en BB-8 aan boord van zijn schip. Hun introductie was van korte duur, want de Guavians en Kanjiklub waren de Eravana binnengedrongen om Hans schulden 'af te lossen'. Han probeerde zich uit de situatie te praten, maar dat verliep niet zoals gepland. Hij had het geld immers geïnvesteerd in het transporteren van Rathtars voor King Prana. Bovendien was BB-8 geseind en wilde Bala-Tik van de Guavians de droid in handen krijgen, net als twee vluchtelingen. Rey probeerde beide bendes af te zonderen in de freighter, maar per ongeluk opende ze de deuren van de rathtar cellen. De helden maakten gebruik van de chaos om naar de Falcon te vluchten die Rey hielp starten omdat ze op de hoogte was van Plutts modificaties. Daarna vertelden Finn en Rey dat BB-8 de kaart naar Luke Skywalker bevatte. Han legde uit wat er met Luke was gebeurd en beloofde hen te helpen. Hij vloog naar Takodana en zijn oude kennis Maz Kanata. Van daaruit zou BB-8 naar de Resistance kunnen vliegen zonder te worden opgemerkt door de First Order. Op Takodana bood Han een job aan Rey aan in de Falcon. Han zag hoe handig Rey was met de Falcon en dat ze zich echt thuis voelde aan boord van zijn schip. Rey wilde echter terugkeren naar Jakku om te wachten op haar familie. Weerzien met Leia Zowel spionnen van de First Order als de Resistance kregen BB-8 in de gaten in Maz Kanata's Castle, maar het was de First Order die Takodana eerst bereikte. De bewoners waren niet enkel getuige van de Starkiller Base die het Hosnian System vernietigde, het kasteel van Maz werd eveneens vernietigd en Han, Chewie en Finn bevonden zich in het midden van het gevecht terwijl Rey en BB-8 waren verdwenen in de bossen. Han & co werden gevangen genomen, maar even later verscheen de Resistance onder leiding van Poe Dameron en keerde het tij. Han zag echter hoe Kylo Ren Rey ontvoerde vanop Takodana. 250px|thumb|Han neemt afscheid van Leia Kort daarna werd Han na al die jaren verenigd met Leia, al kwam C-3PO er nog even een stokje tussen steken. Han vertelde aan Leia dat hij zonet hun zoon had gezien, Kylo Ren. Han reisde mee naar D'Qar waar de Resistance een aanval plande op de Starkiller Base. Leia smeekte Han om hun zoon proberen te redden uit de Dark Side, al geloofde Han daar niet echt meer in aangezien Luke er ook niet in geslaagd was. Volgens Leia was Luke een Jedi en Han zijn vader en daarom was het volgens haar nog mogelijk. Alvorens Han vertrok, vond een emotioneel afscheid plaats van Leia. Het gezicht van zijn zoon Han vloog met Finn en Chewie in de Falcon naar de Starkiller Base om Rey te redden, maar ook om de schilden uit te schakelen zodat de schepen van de Resistance de basis konden naderen. Dankzij Hans buitengewone vliegkunsten geraakte de Falcon doorheen de schilden omdat hij pas de lightspeed van de Falcon uitzette nadat het schip de atmosfeer had binnengedrongen. Nadat de schilden waren uitgeschakeld en Rey was teruggevonden in de basis, merkte Han op dat de fighters van de Resistance in de problemen waren. Met een zak vol explosieven wilden ze de Starkiller Base verzwakken waardoor de fighters hun kans konden grijpen. Rey en Finn namen het bovenste deel voor hun rekening, maar ook Han en Chewie splitsten zich op. Op dat moment zag Han zijn zoon. Kylo Ren had de aanwezigheid van zijn vader reeds waargenomen. Han riep de naam van zijn zoon en vroeg hem om zijn masker af te nemen. Zo zag Han voor het eerst het gezicht van zijn volwassen zoon. Ben bekende dat hij werd verscheurd door twijfels. Hij vroeg aan zijn vader of hij hem daarmee wilde helpen. Han stemde uiteraard in, maar Ben activeerde zijn lightsaber en doodde zijn vader. Met zijn laatste krachten raakte Han het gelaat van zijn zoon aan. Han Solo's lichaam viel in de afgrond van de Starkiller Base. Solo kende geen einde zoals velen het hadden voorspeld, al schietend of al vechtend in een hopeloze situatie. Solo probeerde zijn zoon terug te halen, maar bekocht deze daad met zijn leven. Han Solo kreeg vervolgens een begrafenis bij de Resistance. De microstar hyperspacial singularity die was ontstaan door de explosie van Starkiller Base werd The Solo genoemd als eerbetoon aan Han. Ben komt terug Na het overlijden van Leia Organa op Kef Bir en nadat Rey hem had genezen met de Force, zag Kylo Ren plots zijn vader voor hem staan. De laatste herinnering aan hem vanop Starkiller Base. Kylo haalde hun laatste gesprek naar boven, maar in plaats van zijn vader neer te steken, wilde hij zeggen dat hij van hem hield. Han zei dat Leia was gestorven, maar dat haar idealen nog bleven bestaan. Hij wist dat Ben van hem hield. De herinnering aan zijn vader verdween, maar Ben Solo keerde terug en gooide zijn lightsaber in de oceaan op Kef Bir. Legends * Han werd al vroeg achtergelaten door zijn ouders en de Corellian werd opgevoed door Garris Shrike en zijn groep van rondreizende schurken. Zijn beste vriendin was de Wookiee Dewlanna. * Toen Han bijna twintig was, had hij genoeg van het leven in de bende van Shrike en vluchtte hij. Zo belandde hij op Ylesia waar hij voor het eerst kennismaakte met de wereld van de Hutts. * Daarna hij zijn droom kon waarmaken: zich inschrijven in de Imperial Academy. Solo was immers een uitmuntend piloot en deze reputatie bevestigde hij ook op de Academy of Carida door zijn instructeurs, waaronder Alexsandr Badure, te verbazen. * Op Nar Shaddaa kwam Han voor het eerst in aanraking met Boba Fett en Lando Calrissian. Het was Han die Lando leerde hoe hij zijn schip, de Millennium Falcon moest besturen. * Solo beleefde een reeks avonturen in de Corporate Sector waar hij het moest opnemen tegen de CSA op Stars' End en tegen de gunslinger Gallandro. Daarna ontdekte hij zelfs de verloren ‘schatten’ van Xim the Despot op Dellalt. * Han had een moeilijke relatie met de vroege Rebel Bria Tharen, die kort voor de Battle of Yavin sneuvelde. * Na de Battle of Toprawa hoopte Han op een flinke som maar blijkbaar waren de credits voor de Rebel Alliance bedoeld. Han had ook Lando een som beloofd en toen hij deze belofte niet kon waarmaken, weigerde Lando nog met zijn vriend te praten. Achter de schermen *Han Solo werd gespeeld door Harrison Ford. De rol van Solo betekende voor Ford de definitieve doorbraak. *In Solo werd hij gespeeld door Alden Ehrenreich. *Ford probeerde Lucas aan te raden om Han laten te sterven in Episode VI, maar Lucas weigerde dit. Volgens Gary Kurtz was dit echter oorspronkelijk gepland. *Er waren plannen om Solo te laten verschijnen in Episode III op Kashyyyk maar dit idee werd niet verder uitgewerkt. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Solo Bron *Solo: The Official Guide *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Han Solo in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *The Paradise Snare *The Hutt Gambit *Rebel Dawn *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Corellians category:Gokkers category:Heroes of Yavin category:Jabba the Hutt category:Mensen category:Piloten category:Smokkelaars category:Sportlui